


The Saviour Crack'd from Side to Side

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ganser syndrome, Gen, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Mpreg, Possessed Quirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry decided that enough was enough after his battle with the possessed Quirrel? How might things improve for him in later years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saviour Crack'd from Side to Side

## The Saviour Crack'd From Side to Side.

_Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrel's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrel let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrel had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes._

_"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrel lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet and landing on top of him, both hands around his neck - Harry's scar was blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrel howling in agony._

_"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"_

_And Quirrel, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see that they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny._

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort screeched._

_Quirrel raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrel's face -_

_"AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrel rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew; Quirrel couldn't touch him, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrel, keep him in enough pain to stop him from performing a curse._

_Harry jumped to his feet, caught Qurrel by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrel screamed and tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrel's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_

_He felt Quirrel's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down... down... down..._

###  _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter Seventeen._

✱   ✱   ✱

Seeing something gold glinting above him, Harry recognised it as the Snitch and tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. When he blinked, however, the Snitch became a pair of gold rimmed spectacles framing a pair of twinkling eyes.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at him for a few moments, then mustered up the strength for an inane grin.

Looking slightly worried, the Headmaster asked, "Do you know about the Stone, Harry?"

"The Stone? Oh yes, the Stone! Freak found the Stone. My precious!" Harry felt his robes on the chair beside his bed, discovered that the Philosopher's Stone was no longer in his pocket, then said, "They're thieves! They're thieves! They're filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us, our precious. Curse them! We _hates_ them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it! We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. They took it from us. Sneaky little wizardses. Wicked, tricksy, false."

By the time Harry's monologue had faded away into muttered rambling punctuated by occasional shrieks of, "Wants the precious!" Dumbledore's worried expression had become an extremely sad and concerned one, and he turned away to speak to Madame Pomfrey about getting the Gryffindor a mind healer and lightening up his workload.

"But we shouldn't stop Mr. Potter playing in Quidditch matches so long as he is able to understand the game and its dangers," the elderly wizard said. "It's something he enjoys very much, so it should prove quite therapeutic."

And as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey entered her office, Harry couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face, a grin that was altogether more natural than the one before.

✱   ✱   ✱

Throughout the rest of his time at Hogwarts, Harry was not only kept well informed of the dangers he would face, but was also begrudgingly fostered by Severus Snape, who learned to see the boy beneath James Potter's features. It truly seemed that the Headmaster had learned his lesson about weaponising people through unnecessary hardship and suffering.

✱   ✱   ✱

"And that's the story of how I managed to make an old fool see the error of his ways. Come on, now. Off to bed with you!" Having said this, Harry shooed his son and two daughters to the stairs, adding, "I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in!"

He rubbed his belly, five months pregnant with his fourth child, just as his husband, Cedric Diggory, came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"You know, it's a really good thing Dumbledore never read any of Tolkien's novels, or your plan might not have worked out so well," Harry's fellow seeker said.

"No, Cedric," Harry replied. "The only possible points of failure were my memory and my acting skills. Snape was in the doorway of the infirmary when I put on my little performance, and even he was fooled by it despite the fact that he has all five books." Then he gave a grin as he added, "His head splitting open wide, the Saviour crack'd from side to side."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.  
> Section from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'; Copyright © 1997 J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved.  
> Section from 'The Two Towers'; Copyright © 1937-1949 JRR Tolkien. All rights reserved.


End file.
